


This Tangled Gate

by FaeRomantic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creatures, F/F, Fighting, Gates - Freeform, How Do I Tag, Kinda Apocolyptic, Monsters, Multi, My First AO3 Post, WE LOVE GATES HERE, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeRomantic/pseuds/FaeRomantic
Summary: The town of Genjivoia was meant to be our safe place. A place where the creatures couldn't find them. It was a happy town, big, and bustling. They were meant to be kept safe by that stupid gate. That stupid, tangled gate.The gate had been bashed against frequently, by those creatures who desperately wanted to feast on the poor humans who stayed there.Now, you may be asking, how did a simple, tangled up gate protect a whole, large town?The ore, they had discovered. It was made by smashing iron that was near the core of the earth.It revealed a light blue-purple-ly coloured gem, that had the texture of a diamond.It couldnt be melted, so it was definitely harder to work with, but thanks to a league of blacksmith, they crafted a gate.It was the pride and joy of the town.But, all things must come to an end...





	This Tangled Gate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first original work, I hope you like it!
> 
> I hope to make this a multiple chaptered series if this blows up, per se.
> 
> Loads of characters are going to be in this.
> 
> <3

Madeline stat on the cobblestone fence, gazing longingly at the gate. She had always adored the alluring design of the gate. Even with all its flaws, the jewels still managed to shine, even after being clawed at.

She envied the jewels, slightly. She wished she was that strong. Strong enough to last no matter what.

It wasnt like she was shy or anything, she wasnt like Abagail, quiet and timid. She liked to classify herself as a logical person. She sighed softly, as the wind blew in her face, making her soft brunette hair smack her in the face like a whip.

She huffed, this is why she perferred having her annoyingly long hair into a nice bun. Maybe two if shes feeling dangerous.

She glanced around, seeing how the sun began to slowly slink into the ground. Unfair. Why can't the day last longer?

She let out a heavy sigh, grabbing her bag, quietly heading home, keeping her head completely down.

When she got home, she heard the whole house go quiet.

Oh god.

She slowly hears her old hag- I mean, her grand mother, slowly waddling over to her.

"Sunshine, where were you?" The grandmother cooed to Madeline, reaching over to go grab her shoulder.

Madeline took a few steps back. "I'm satisfactory, Bren. I need to be alone, mkay?" She let out a sigh. Why can't her grandmother be cool? Knit or doing something else?

Bren sighed. "O-Okay darling. Promise you'll go to bed early? You d-don't have to call me Bren."

"Of course."

Madeline calmly made her way to her room. She ran to her bed, immediately throwing herself into the bed, groaning.

She felt tired, but refused to go to sleep, out of spite.

She heard her phone ding, her friends were still texting in an annoying group chat.

[BunnyWun: YALL OMG I HAVE THE GOOD TEA]

[Grammarly: Wun, please don't use slang.]

[FlowerPout: SPILL THE TEA, SHUT UP MADELINE]

[BitterButter: iM CHANGING MADDIES NAME HOL ON]

[BitterButter changed Grammarly's name to Nerdly]

[BunnyWun: OKAY, SO LIKE,, UH,, THE GATE IS BREAKING]

[Serveral people are typing...]


End file.
